l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Merri (FourMonos)
Summary Fluff 'Background: ' Merri always knew she was special. Her mother told her she was since before she could remember. Her mother and father were different like her, too. The family lived in seclusion in a deep forest in their hand built stone cabin. The days were spent peacefully living off the land. Her mother explained to Merri that not everyone could feel what others felt nor knew that she could see her Description: Merri is an average height female, standing 5 foot 3 inches. She would be considered good looking, with a simple but attactive face. She has an athletic build, but is not muscular. Merri has light blue eyes and brown hair. Personality: Merri is happy and glad to share that with every one. Artemis always seems to be smiling and encouraging, at times loud, and always friendly. He is an incorrigible flirt. Since his recent adventures, his previous episodes of uncertainty have improved. He is always the supportive and confident companion. Hooks: ''' Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses None. Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 2 Attacks Basic Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human * +2 to ability of choice (Charisma) * Size: Medium * Languages: Common, Choice of one * Heroic Effort * Bonus Feat: 1st level * Bonus Skill * Human Defense Bonus: +1 to Will, Reflex, Fortitude defenses * Speed: 6 Class Features Hybrid: Ardent / Vampire Armor Proficiencies: Cloth Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged Implement: Holy symbols, ki focuses +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Ardent Mantle (hybrid): Functions as the Ardent Mantle class feature, without the associated power Mantle of Elation (hybrid): Each ally within 5 squares of Merri gains a +1 damage to opportunity attacks. Allies within 5 squares gain a +2 to diplomacy and intimidate checks. Ardent Surge (hybrid): The power functions as normal, but can be used only once per encounter. Psionic Augmentation (hybrid): Power point total vaires based on power selection. Blood Drinker (Hybrid) Merri can select the blood drinker power whenever she has the opportunity to gain a class encounter attack power that has a level. Blood is Life: Once during a short rest, an ally adjacent to Merri can willingly lose one healing surge to allow her to regain hit points equal to her bloodied value. If she ends a short rest with more healing surges than her usual number of healing surges, she loses any beyond that number but regains all her hit points. Child of the Night (hybrid) Merri is an undead creature. She doesn't need to breathe and doesn't age. She does need sleep. Merri has vulnerable 5 radiant. If she ends her turn in direct sunlight and lacks a protective covering, such as a cloak or other heavy clothing, she takes 5 radiant damage (plus vulnerability) from the sunlight and she is weakened (save ends). If she drops below 1 hp from this damage, she is instantly destroyed. Enduring Soul: While bloodied, Merri gains regeneration 4. If she takes radiant damage, regeneration doesn't function until the end of her next turn. Hidden Might: Merri gains a bonus to damage rolls of her vampire powers and paragon path powers equal to her charisma modifier (4). Hybrid Talent: Vampiric Reflexes: She gains a +2 shield bonus to AC while wearing cloth or no armor and aren't using a shield. Feats Student of Battle (Multiclass Warlord): Training in one Warlord class skill. Once per day, you can use the warlord's inspiring word power level Two Weapon Fighting: While wielding a weapon in each hand, you gain a +1 bonus to damage to the damage rolls of weapon attacks that you make with melee attacks. bonus feat Two Weapon Defense: While wielding a weapon in each hand, you gain +1 shield bonus to AC and Reflex.level Durable: Your healing surges increases by two level Versatile Experties: Heavy Blades and Rods Bonus Feat-5th level Skills Powers Powers Known Hexblade Warlock At-Will - 1st Level Resplendent Blade: Warlock Eldritch Bolt: Warlock Encounter - 1st Level Wield the Warp: Warlock Daily - Confusion of the Cosmos: Warlock (renamed Mists of Madness) Shard of Darkness: Warlock Utility Spectral Fade: Warlock Other Daily Lesser Planar Ally Inspiring Word: Warlord Multiclass Frostwolf Pelt Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Background '''Early Life: Lost Everything: Merri lost her parents when she was very little. She learned to live off the land and survive on her own. Since then, she has always been on the move, never relying on others to provide for her. Background Benefit: +2 to Nature Theme: '''Explorer '''ADVENTURES: Wish List Weapons: Armor: Heroe's Armor +2 (lvl 7) Veteran's Armor +2 (lvl 7) Equipment: Boots of the Fencing Master (lvl7) Amulet of Mental Resolve +2 (lvl 7) Amulet of Physical Resolve +2 (lvl 7) Choker of Eloquence +2 (lvl 8) Iron Armbands of Power (lvl 6) - Upgrade rather than replace the current Demon Shackle's